


A Night On The Wounded Coast

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, starry-eyed romantics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke are off camping on the Wounded Coast, just the two of them together, far away from all of their troubles.





	A Night On The Wounded Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Special dedication on this one to 9lunarseas6, theoxfordcommando, and stitchcasual.

For Garrett Hawke, going to the Wounded Coast is normally a minor annoyance more than anything else. It’s a place he goes to for work: to track bandits and highwaymen for the City Guard, to hunt apostates for the Templars, to kill slavers purely on principle. It’s not exactly what comes to mind as a potential location for a romantic getaway.

But when Fenris suggests a weekend of camping on the coast, just the two of them, away from all the mess and problems of the city, while also fighting any slavers, bandits, and apostates they happen to come across, well, how could Hawke possibly say no to that?

So here they are, camped out on a cliff overlooking the breaking waves below. It’s a beautiful night, and this far from the lights of Hightown and the smoke of the Lowtown foundries, Hawke can see more stars than he has since he lived on the farm in Lothering. It’s beautiful and relaxing and secluded, and with Fenris in his arms, Hawke thinks to himself that this wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Fenris traces the constellations in the night sky with a lyrium-marked finger and shares the Tevene names for each one, and Hawke listens in riveted attention. As Fenris points out Judex, the Sword of Mercy, his gaze meets Hawke’s, and a faint blush blooms over his cheeks and pointed ears. Hawke is staring at him enraptured, Hawke’s eyes shining with love, and every fleck of gold in those eyes form constellations just for Fenris.

Words trailing off, Fenris reaches up and pulls Hawke’s face to his, capturing his mouth for an affectionate kiss, and Hawke responds eagerly, opening his mouth for Fenris to claim him as his.

The Wounded Coast, Hawke thinks to himself with what little part of his brain is still capable of words beyond the consuming desire to please Fenris, has turned out to be pretty damn perfect and romantic after all.

The crash of waves is soft and soothing, lulling them to sleep hours later, cradled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
